random_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Pantheon of the Isi
The pantheon of the Isi is the conflict-ridden, matriarchal pantheon of the Vevoallian race called Isi. Their chief deity is Xanadrel, a goddess of nature and she is sided by four other deities: Drou, her sister Eruk, Anorn and her father Shoeskev. Xanadrel Xanadrel the Beautiful, Overseer of BirdsGenerated with Muddle's Deities/Demigods Name Generator, Pica Studio., the oldest daughter of Shoaskev, is especially important to the Isi, much like Taeraannum, another goddess of nature, is to the Lelanra elves. She has a lot of followers. To the Isi, Xanadrel is the goddess of motherhood, of nurturing and providence. One cleric has written: "The Universe is her child and she loves and cares for it, providing it with inexhaustible resources from within herself, even as a mother nurses her infant. Infinitely loving and compassionate, she is a never-ending source of bounty for those who are open to her gifts. She is the Mother."Generated with Deity Generator, UnorthodoxCreativity.com. Xanadrel is also associated with witches, rivers and - relating thereto - canals, for which the Isi are noted. Xanadrel is pictured as being eerily beautiful, with bronzed skin, short, wavy light grey hair and eyes the color of summer skyGenerated with Pantheon Generator, Chaotic Shiny.. She is tall and of hearty build, and tends to look sad. She usually wears elegant clothing dyed dark blue. Xanadrel is symbolically represented by a cobra, which supposedly guards her ceaselessly. Sunday, the summer season and the color violet are attributed to her. Xanadrel is often worshipped by clerics. Her many followers can be primarily distinguished by the rites they perform. They believe she sends dreams to mortals in dire need. There are widespread temples to her at the edge of forests. There are many myths involving her unlikely friendship with the god Anorn. Drou Drou, the Isi's goddess of sleep and time, is surprisingly plain, with ashen skin, short, gold hair, and eyes the color of green leavesGenerated with Pantheon Generator, Chaotic Shiny.. She is also surprisingly short and of hearty build, and often appears angry. Drou usually wears a cloak dyed dark green. Drou is also associated with graves, battle and lust. She is often worshipped by lawbreakers. Her numerous followers can be primarily distinguished by the magic they wield. There are many shrines to her in forests. And there are many myths involving her scandalous relationship with her husband Anorn. She is the cousin of Shoaskev. Drou is known to hinder mortal warriors. Eruk Eruk, the Isi's goddess of duels, is almost plain-looking, with tanned skin, short, flowing pale red hair, and eyes the color of garnetsGenerated with Pantheon Generator, Chaotic Shiny.. She is average height and slender, and seldom smiles. Eruk usually wears stylized armor dyed dark yellow and dark gold. Eruk is also associated with autumn and orphans. She is often worshipped by warriors. Her almost fanatical followers can be primarily distinguished by the ritual greetings they use. There are a large number of statues of her in small villages. There are many myths involving her duels with Drou. She is the youngest daughter of Shoaskev. Eruk is known to send visions to wicked mortals. Anorn Anorn, the Isi's god of mysteries, darkness and justice, is generally described as being unusually beautiful, with copper skin, short, flowing dark brown hair, and eyes the color of amethystGenerated with Pantheon Generator, Chaotic Shiny.. He is tall and willowy, and looks somewhat malicious. Anorn usually wears opulent robes dyed dark grey and blue-violet. Anorn is also associated with cats. He is often worshipped by warriors. His few followers can be primarily distinguished by their tattoos. There are a large number of shrines to him in most villages. There are many myths involving his unhappy relationship with Shoaskev. He is the husband of Drou. Anorn is known to give help to virtuous mortals. Shoaskev Shoaskev, the Isi's god of seduction and father to Xanadrel and Eruk, is almost plain-looking, with tanned skin, waist length, wavy black hair, and eyes the color of sapphiresGenerated with Pantheon Generator, Chaotic Shiny.. He is average height and solidly built, and usually has a guarded expression. Shoaskev usually wears a cloak dyed medium blue and bright scarlet. Shoaskev is also associated with fertility. He is often worshipped by the wealthy. His almost fanatical followers can be primarily distinguished by the holidays they observe. There are a respectable amount of carvings of him near bridges. There are many myths involving his mercurial relationship with his cousin Drou. Shoaskev is known to appear to mortal magic-users. Category:Isi Category:Religion on Vevoalli Category:Vevoalli